victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Bailey
Hello, my name is Emily Bailey. But, you can call me Em. I'm new to HA. :) Appearance *'Eye Color:'Green *'Hair Color: '''Blonde *'Trademark: Smile. I'm not really one of those "fashion" girls, who run on and off the runway. Sure, sometimes I do my hair and pretty and wear dresses, but I'm not one of those people. I love dressing casual, it's very comfortable. I hate it when tons of girls worry about make-up, and it's their whole life. -.- I mean, seriously? Why pay all that money for make-up when you already have your beautiful face? =) Family '''Georgia L. Bailey She's a fantastic woman. I love her, even though she spends more time with my sister She respects everyone. She's also very pretty. ♥. She works as a teacher is Belbridge High. She loves education, which is why she teaches. She helps me a lot in history, ever since I got a 'D' in it. Then I got an "A" Awesomeness,right?:P She also loves to bake, her favorite things to bake are red velvet cupcakes. Ah, her red velvet cupcakes are fantastic! Also, don't forget the yummy cream-cheese frosting. =) 'Damian Bailey' What to say about him? Hm... well he invades privacy, he's super mean, he yells alot, etc. etc. I don't see how my mother could marry him. I think she was high, possibly? But I don't see how she can get high. Oh, whatever I hate my father. -.- He's also very stupid, and he goes out of town alot. Well him going out of town alot is really good, then I get to hang out with Vanessa more! 'Jackie Bailey' She's so awesome. ♥. Sure, we have our fights but I love her soo much. ♥. She has alot of drama in her life now though... but, she's getting through it. She's a fighter I tell ya. :p. She's also nice because she buys me clothes, which are super cute! My favorite thing she ever bought me was a shirt which had Tweety on it (Tweety's my favorite cartoon character) haha. She also makes me bracelets and necklaces in her free time, such a sweetie pie. ♥ 'Josh Bailey' My bro, he obviously likes one of my friends. *Wink* *Wink* I love him, because he's really nice, and just so weird, you can tell he's special. I fight with him more than my sister, because we have A LOT of differences. He's pretty popular at the school I used to go to, and pretty much every girl loves him. Idk why, he's not as cute as my puppy. 'Chelsea Chandler.' I don't know her well. Haha. :P. But we did take a picture together though. :P She also let me work at her ice cream shop for a day. She makes amazing ice cream. :P, I wanna meet her again for some reason, also, she was just so nice. :P Pets 'Scout' He's just so cute! He loves to lick my face and run around the house alot. :). I love Scout. My favorite part about him is his tail, and how he just loves to bark! :]. Personality. I'm just a simple girly-girl. I love pink, and I love smiling! ♥. I am also very weird once you get to know me. Once, I dyed my hair blue, dare from Vanessa . I'm not shy, well I am at first but then I'm really loud and love to talk. :D. Also, I'm really good with bullying issues, so if you have a bully on your back, I could so help you. :]. I hate popular chicks, even though I was one in 3rd, 4th and 5th grade. It was horrible of me to bully people. I was bullied in 6th grade though. So I decided to stop, and the people who I bullied in Elementry school, got a free smoothies from me. Happy ending. :) History I was born at home, because my dad had some poker game and forgot about me. -.-. I weighed about 8lbs. I was born 2 days after my due date, which means I was a little more mature then I should be. :P At age 5, I found my love for acting when I found an audition for Annie. ''Sadly, I didn't get any part, but I got a role in a different play. At age 6, I started to go to school and I used to create different characters everytime I went. They called me Differily, for being so different, I didn't mind though. At age 8, I re-auditioned for Annie again and got a role, I was suprised. I worked so hard on it, since I got one of the main roles. I wasn't so excited to sing though, even everyone there said I was a good singer. When I first preformed, I got a standing ovation. I was so proud of myself. I was also a bully during those years, sadly. =( At age 11, I started going to middle school. I was bullied there, being tanuted about how I was a bad actress, and they made me stronger, I loved those people. I was really good at my acidemic process, and I always got Straight A's. :]. During middle school, I had my biggest acomplishment, I got the lead role in the school play, or atleast the agonist role. I played Amber Von Tussle, and I got to sing and dance. My sister was also in it, she helped out the school and we had to give her a favor. That was the most fun thing I ever did. Then I auditioned for HA. For my audition, I did a monolouge called "It's terrible being nice." I auditioned for Helen, and she called me a "cutie-pie" which I found really cute! =) Now, at age 14, I'm in Hollywood Arts. Meeting new friends, and still growing! ♥' Relationships with other characters 'Tori Vega -' I know this will be weird for me to say, so if you're Tori's friend look away. She was kinda mean to me the first time I met here, I know that's kinda crazy, but it's true. I think she dislikes me because I got lead role in a play she auditioned for. She reminds me of Lauren Keale at my old school. Craving to get everything, which kinda makes me mad. 'Cat Valentine -' She's so cute! I love her red hair. I also love her laugh, she makes me smile at times, and she's not mean to me at all. I like those things in a person. She's also very nice, and is willing to be anybody's friend. She doesn't really care of what other people think of her since she's kinda like an airhead, but still. :P 'Jade West -' I don't know what to say about her. But she's very mean, I'm friends with Beck, so I think she sees me as a threat, which is kinda annoying. When I was dating my BF, I didn't care who was his friends were. I mean, she over-reacts and I honestly don't see how she has friends with so many people... ugh. -.- The first thing she said to me was "I hate your face, and you're untalented" ... I mean. REALLY?! 'Beck Oliver-' He's really nice, and quiet. I remembered when he defended me againist Jade. He was so nice, and I wouldn't mind if he was my bf. SEE THIS JADE? Haha. But he's super nice, and I love his hair. It reminds me of Scout, but more fluffy. 'Robbie Shapiro -' He's pretty nice. He's a really good helper, but I don't talk to him much. His puppet always insults me. -.-. He's also super cute with his hair straighted -fan-girling!-. :P Haha, but if you need help with any tech, math or any school problems, you should talk to him. =] 'Trina Vega -' One of the most desperate people ever. She's just... ugh. Like Jade, she thinks I'm untalented and she thinks she's freaking Lady Gaga or a famous person! But, whatever. I don't see how she has friends, she's so mean to everyone. -.-. My least favorite thing she ever said to me was "You only got in HA because you paid Helen like 3,000 dollars." I mean... really Trina? Really? 'Rex Powers -' He's so rude, not to just me. TO '''EVERYONE'. He's just a dang puppet. So obviously, I try to not talk to him much. But he's still so mean. I'd burn him, just saying. He reminds me of Chucky, the killer doll. Which reminds me, to never watch those movies ever again. O_O. I don't see how Robbie would have him. Robbie's nice, and Rex isn't. Other characters. 'Vanessa George -' My bff! I've known her since 3rd grade, and she was amazing. She was kinda mean (like me) and a bully though. But we decided to stop though. She's an amazing singer, and I love her so much! We're like sisters. :]. Sadly, I barely talk to her outside of school because of my idiotic father. -.-, but when we do get to talk, our convo's are like, non-stop! We're the best of friends, and nothing, or no one could destroy it. She also helps me in photography, and I take pics of her and my sister. She's also very pretty, heck, not even pretty. She's beautiful. ♥. I just love her like a sister, maybe even closer. Man, I love, love, love. x101010023020354325245346534765654 times. :P She also OBVIOUSLY likes you-know-who. Hehe. :P 'Piper Papes '- A new friend, I don't know her well, but she's really nice. I'm trying to get her over her stage fright, so she won't be so scared. She's a really good painter, and like Vanessa, she's beautiful. Man, how did I get such pretty friends!? :p. XD. But anyways, if you're sad or depressed or anything. Talk to Piper or Vanessa. They're really good friends. 'Lauren Keale -' The "queen bee" at my old school. She always started drama, and liked to call me names. She said I was ugly, untalented, and a dumb blonde. She always put me down. She says she's gonna audition for HA, but I kinda doubt it. SEE THIS LAUREN? XD. But anyways, if this is possible, and not illegal, I'd like to go to her house, start a fire, save her cat, mom and brother, and let her burn after the "h*ll" Get it? Pun. Burn in... after the h*ll's she's given me. I'm on a horse. 'Jordan Snow' My ex. We didn't have much of a break-up though. We kinda broke up at the same time, because we were complete opposites. We're still friends, we just don't talk much. and his new GF kinda hates me, cough'HANNAH'cough Hannah, is a girl you shouldn't know. But on to Jordan, he's really sporty, and kinda cute. We just didn't "work out" 'Hannah WGAF ABOUT HER LAST NAME? Willis' She's really annoying, like Lauren. She "loves" Jordan when she really doesn't. She hit me with a dodgeball. -.-. OMIGOSH, I can't stand to talk about her anymore. 'Jaeda Grande' A new friend. She's really sweet, I hope her more. She's really nice, and she's already given me a nickname! :P. Em-Gum, haha. :{) Facts *My favorite drink is Mountain Dew. *I have an addiction with chocolate turtles. *Katy Perry is my favorite singer. *I want to dye my hair again. *West Side Story is my favorite musical. *I love my BFF Vanessa. *I love the movie "E.T *I love Brittany Snow. (SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!) *I love rice. *I hate rap music. *I hate coke. (Pepsi FTW!) *I love the pig on those Geicho commericals! *I hate fake eyelashes. *I love my sister. *I could go on talking about myself. Pix brittany-snow.jpg thumbnail (1).jpg|Love is louder. ♥ thumbnail.jpg emily.jpg Emily2.JPG Emily3.jpg Emily4.jpg Emily5.jpg emilyandfriend.jpg emilybluedres.jpg emilyshirt.jpg emilybrowndress.jpg 543.jpg Brittany-Snow-s-Love-is-Louder-photoshoot-its-all-about-princess829-19726481-500-332.jpg Brittany Snow-LRS-000483.jpg emilaayy.png emiluoh.gif EmilyactingasLilyRhodes.jpg|Me, acting as a girl named Lily Rhodes. emilyandjordan.gif|Me with my ex, Jordan. emilyasakid.jpg|Me as a baby. /facepalm Emilyblackswanoranothercostumelolza.jpg Emilycute.gif emilydotjacket.png Emilydressplaid.jpg Emilygif.gif Emilygif2.gif Emilyglasses.jpg Emilygif5.gif Emilygif4.gif Emilygif3.gif Emilyandherbrother.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content